


Say It Slower, With Your Pants Off

by Swing Set in December (swing_set13)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/pseuds/Swing%20Set%20in%20December
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sexy time bend at the knees bedroom action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say It Slower, With Your Pants Off

**Author's Note:**

> Also known as, Jen Can't Write Smut.
> 
> I get asked to write smut and I always say no. This is why.

And Derek rocked his hips into Stiles and it was wonderful. And there was sweat and then a climax. And the bed broke. It was all very wild. Shirts were ruined and Stiles still had his Batman socks on.


End file.
